


Bedhead & Throw Pillows

by ourcrashdownblue



Series: Multi-Dimensional Wavelength of Celestial Intent [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Sex, Non-Binary Castiel (Supernatural), Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Parenthood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Pregnancy Sex, Sensitive Nipples, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester (referenced), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourcrashdownblue/pseuds/ourcrashdownblue
Summary: It's been almost a month since Cas gave birth to their twins, and although the whole thing has been the most indescribable, wonderful chaos either them or Dean has ever felt, it’s left them both craving each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Multi-Dimensional Wavelength of Celestial Intent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Bedhead & Throw Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> I reserve no rights to any of the characters or elements from the show.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

With practiced contortion, Cas eased Jack’s sleep-heavy body down into his bassinet, and simultaneously set Kaia down in hers. Cas held their breath for a moment as both babies squirmed and kicked in the air before settling back to sleep. They couldn’t resist gently resting their hand over Kaia’s soft ribs to feel her heartbeat when she snuffled in her sleep. On the other side, Cas ran a finger up their son’s pudgy cheek and smoothed the fluffy tuft of dark blond hair against his downy head. 

Jack looked like an exact melding of Dean and Cas with features like Cas’s but coloring like Dean’s--though it was very likely his hair would get darker since Cas had been blonde as a child, too. Kaia seemed to get her raven hair and warmer skin tone from wherever in the Shurley gene pool Cas’s sister, Duma, got hers. Looks aside, Dean did so love to point out that baby Jack already had some of Cas’s mannerisms, and in turn Cas would tease about how Kaia was already as stubborn as Dean. 

With a final soft peck to both of the twins’ foreheads, Cas turned back to the nightstand and grabbed their empty glass. The digital clock’s glowing letters read _2:34 am_. Hopefully, now having been fed after their third time waking up, both babies would sleep until at least 5:00am or so. Fingers crossed.

Cas shuffled in their t-shirt and boxers out to the kitchen, eyes half lidded and not quite focused yet. Cas squinted and blinked back when they turned the light above the sink on and filled up their glass under the tap. The whoosh of the faucet felt entirely too loud in the quiet of the small apartment.

Massaging at their chest, always so tender now, Cas leaned over the sink and let their eyes shut as a wave of drowsiness crashed into them. It was a month Thursday since the day they’d brought the twins home from the hospital. It felt both like a lifetime ago and the blink of an eye. They were already so much bigger and so much more expressive that it kind of brought tears to Cas’s eyes to think about. Already, the babies were so much a part of Cas and Dean and yet were little individuals all their own.

The metal creak of their box spring shook Cas out of their reverie. They set the empty class next to the pile dishes by the sink and mentally groaned at the load that would need to be washed in the morning. Pretty soon they’d have to resort to the plastic forks they saved for trips to the park. At least the twins’ bottles were sitting in the drying rack since Cas had chest-fed them that night--

“What’re you doing out here, sunshine?”

Warm, familiar arms with a baby monitor in hand wrapped around Cas--delicately placed where a baby bump had protruded for months--and pulled them back against an equally familiar embrace. Dean set the baby monitor on the counter and replaced teasing fingers on Cas’s ribs. Cas hummed and let their head roll back onto Dean’s bare shoulder. Cas shifted their weight back to lean against the chest that plastered their back.

“I was just thirsty.”

Dean’s knuckles soothed over Cas’s cheek and they nuzzled into the touch. Dean held both up as they gently rocked in place in the quiet of the kitchen. Cas let their eyes fall closed again and savored the safety of their husband’s arms. It’d been weeks since they’d had a moment for more than a quick peck on the lips, and Cas could feel their body all but melting against Dean’s.

“Dean?”

Cas tilted their chin and kissed their husbands curled fingers and wrist. Dean hummed tiredly against the side of Cas’s head, apparently just as lulled as they were. 

“Yeah, baby?”

“It’s been thirty-three days since we last had sex.”

Cas felt a rumble of laughter in Dean’s chest that vibrated against their back and felt themself grinning already.

“Jesus, I guess so. Yeah, because we made out on the couch after…?”

“After game night at Charlie’s house the night before the twins were born.”

“Shit, that’s _right_ ,” Dean chuckled, kissing the curve of Cas’s ear, “I mean, I knew it’d been a long time but…”

Cas turned around in Dean’s hold, wrapping their arms under Dean’s and tucking their head into the crook of his neck. Dean was indeed shirtless, only clad in stretchy, soft pajama pants with cartoon hot dogs decorating them.

“When we were in our twenties,” Cas sighed, “if we were up at two-thirty on a Saturday it meant that I’d probably been fucking you with my tongue for close to an hour and we were going to get formal noise complaints from the neighbors in the morning.”

Dean groaned and his hips jerked against Cas’s before he could hold himself back.

“God, Cas...you can’t just say stuff like that. Give a guy a heads-up next time, huh?”

Cas smiled against Dean’s collarbone and pressed a kiss there. They nosed up further and kissed the hollow of Dean’s throat, nibbling and sucking just enough to show Dean they meant business. Their husband’s arms tightened around them as his head tipped back, an open invitation for more attention. 

“ _Mmm_ , Cas…” Dean said on an exhale.

It had been a long time indeed, and that soft sound alone thrummed straight between Cas’s legs.

“I missed you, Dean,” Cas whispered in between nibbles. They felt a chuckle shiver up Dean’s throat under their lips, “It’s been far too long.”

Dean’s deft fingers snaked under Cas’s oversized t-shirt and rubbed circles at the small of their back.

“You kissed me right before bed. That not enough action for you?”

Cas smiled against their husband’s Adam’s apple before playfully nipping it, “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, sunshine,” They could hear the smile in his voice, eyes probably lazily shut, “I missed you, too.”

“So...” Cas murmured at the shell of Dean’s ear. They smirked as they slid a firm hand down between their bodies, starting to palm over the crotch of the ridiculously adorable pants, “What do you want to do about it?” 

“ _Uhhh...Ca-asss…_ ” Dean gasped, beginning to rut into the teasing strokes, “More, Cas...please?”

Dean was only a little more plump than usual, but started filling out quickly under Cas’s massaging touch. His shaky breaths and punched out sounds were music to Cas’s (also very horny) ears, but those beautiful noises were starting to reach a dangerous pitch.

“Shhh, baby,” Cas whispered, “We gotta be quiet, remember? Hopefully the twins will sleep until morning since I just fed them.”

Dean whimpered and dropped his head to Cas’s shoulder, breath quick and hot against their t-shirt. Their husband’s roaming hands slid up even further, thumbs starting to tease at the sensitive nubs of Cas’s nipples. Cas groaned loud, clamping a hand over their mouth at the sparkling sensation.

It felt magnificent with the slightest edge of discomfort that had Cas already a little shaky. Suddenly, the discomfort started to morph into the all-too-familiar twinge that usually meant--

“ _Unh_ \--oh, shit...Dean, stopstopstop--”

Dean’s hands flew out from under Cas’s shirt and wide green eyes searched over their body for a pain source. Cas shivered as small trickles of milk leaked from the point of their nipples, plastering two darkened spots of the shirt to their chest.

“Oh,” Dean gasped at their new sight, hands hovering with uncertainty around Cas, “Shit, are you okay, Cas?”

Cas nodded and cupped their hands over the tender area, and took a few deep breaths until the leaking subsided. When they looked back up at their husband, Dean’s eyes were dark and fixed on Cas’s chest, his hands now firm on Cas’s waist.

“Sorry, love,” Cas sighed, forehead falling to Dean’s shoulder. Cas was careful not to brush the wetness against Dean’s skin--they didn’t want to disgust him, “It looks like my nipples are off-limits for the foreseeable future. And I’ll have to change this t-shirt before we go back to bed. It is... _frustrating_ \--to say the least--that my body has been so infuriatingly uncooperative.”

Dean gave a warm chuckle against Cas’s hair and drew them closer, closing the inch Cas had put between them. Reassuring fingers threaded through Cas’s short hair and they felt a kiss pressed to their hairline. Dean hummed,“I know, sunshine. I’m sorry.” 

Cas keened into Dean’s lips and was rewarded with another smattering of kisses across their forehead. When the warm swoopy feeling of Dean rubbing circles along their spine returned, Cas tilted their head back to capture Dean’s lips with their own. It’s a gentle, steady kiss. Not their most passionate, but comforting like a warm blanket on a winter day. Cas’s belly was still tingling with desire, but they shoved it back down. That certainly wasn’t about to happen after their maddening body undoubtedly killed the mood.

“Shall we go back to bed, then?”  
“I don’t know, Cas…” Dean scrunched up his nose, “Don’t really think I could get it up if we’re doing it in the same room as our _sleeping kids._ But the couch is free and clear…”

Cas turned to Dean’s earnest green gaze, “Wait, you--you still want to?”

Dean’s brow furrowed, “‘Course I do, why--” he quickly smoothed the disappointment from his features but Cas noted it nonetheless, “Shit, sorry. You’re probably tired as all hell. We can do it another time. Wanna be the little spoon or the big spoon tonight?”

“Dean,” Cas put a firm hand over Dean’s heart to halt their husband before he could twist out of Cas’s arms, “I still want to as well, I just--I didn’t think you’d be aroused anymore after…” Cas gestured to the dark patches on their t-shirt, the tips of their ears turning pink.

Dean’s confused-puppy eyes looked between Cas’s face and chest before hurt realization crossed his features.

“You think I--what? You think I got turned off because you leaked a little bit of our kids’ _life-sustaining_ juice? Cas,” Dean leaned in to pepper kisses along Cas’s cheekbones, “give me a little credit,” he lightly dragged the still-straining tent in his boxer’s across Cas’s hip, “Does it feel like I’m anything but ragingly hard for you?”

“I thought--” A blush creeped up Cas’s neck, eyes falling to a smattering of freckles on Dean’s shoulder, “I just wasn’t sure if maybe my body might be...off-putting to you now…”

“ _Cas,_ ” Dean squeezed them even closer and Cas suddenly felt a lump in their throat. They hadn’t realized until they’d said it out loud that, well, it _had_ been a fear of theirs for longer than they’d care to admit. Sure fingers tilted Cas’s chin up for a brief kiss before looking down purposefully into their eyes, “Baby, I need to know you hear me when I say this: You’ll never _not_ turn me on. Especially not because your body is going through some normal, healthy changes. I love you so much and the only time I refuse to have sex with you is after you eat those disgusting garlic and onion fries from Biggerson’s, okay?”

Cas huffed out a laugh and felt a rogue tear slip down their cheek. When had they even started crying?

“That’s the only exception?”

“The only one,” Dean laughed, brushing the wet trail away with his thumb,“You know what? Scratch that. Even when you eat those godawful things I still have a hard time keeping my hands off you.”

“Yeah?”

Dean nodded and dove in for another soothing kiss that rocked both of their mouths together in a searing rhythm. Cas’s hand crept back down to the hard line nudging at his hip. Dean moaned low in Cas’s ear when their hand dipped below the waistband and wrapped around their husband. Cas felt a delicious throb between their legs and groaned. They kissed at the bolt of their husband’s jaw until Dean dove for their lips once again. Cas squeezed their thighs together when another jolt sizzled down their spine. God, they missed this.

After only a few more wanting thrusts into Cas’s hand, Dean hissed and his hips stuttered out of Cas’s touch.

“Fuck, _Cas_...gonna cream my pants like a goddamn teenager if you keep that up,” he said around a shaky chuckle.

Dean whined as Cas gave one last teasing squeeze before pulling their hand away.

“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” they smirked, stomach fluttering.

Their husband nipped at Cas’s bottom lip before pulling back with a smile, “So, how do you wanna ride this one, cowboy?”

Cas hummed and thought about it. A million positions and memories flashed through Cas’s lust-adled brain. They couldn’t use the bed since the twins were in there, so couch sex or standing sex were their remaing options. The couch might be more comfortable, but if Cas started leaking again without any towels underneath...that would just be a headache to clean up in the morning. 

What if…?  
“Hmm,” Cas hummed, tracing Dean’s tattoo, “I think...yes, I want you to kneel for me, Dean, and suck me off with that talented tongue of yours.”

Cas felt Dean shudder under their palms and he was nodding as he gulped. 

“God, yes, please,” Dean licked his lips, “Been so long…”

“I know it has,” Cas groaned as searing memories of Dean’s thick, fleshy tongue cascaded their mind, “Always make me feel so good with your mouth on me like that, sweetheart. Gonna be good for me again, huh?”

“Jesus, _yes_ , Cas,” Dean started to sink down to the linoleum but Cas halted him.

“Hold on, love,” Cas shuffled around the corner of the doorway, grabbing a thick throw pillow off the couch before returning to their husband, Dean’s eyes dark in the warm light coming from the fixture above the sink. How could someone even be that beautiful?

“Cas…?”  
“I don’t want you to hurt your knees, and linoleum is nearly as bad as tile,” Cas said, situating the pillow in place in front of Dean. 

“Aw, you take such good care of me, angel,” Dean cooed, dropping to his knees before them, big hands stroking over Cas’s leg hair. Cas rolled their eyes and jutted their hip to the left but couldn’t help the way their lips twitched up at one side. Forest green glimmered up at them.

“So,” Cas threaded their fingers into dark blond strands. Dean sighed long and low, dropping his forehead forward to Cas’s bare thigh, “Are you my good boy, Dean? Hmm?”

“Yesyesyes,” Dean hummed, kissing a line down to just above Cas’s knee. They shivered at the wet touch, “Gonna be so good for you.”

Bright eyes moved to stare up at Cas, lips spit-slick and slightly parted. Cas brushed a finger over that bottom lip until it popped back all pink and ready.

“I know you are,” Cas bent down and kissed the tip of their husband’s nose before drawing back up, “And how are you gonna do that?” A low whine squeaked out of Dean and he pawed over the crotch of Cas’s boxers. Cas grabbed his wrist and held it firmly in place, “What do you say first, sweetheart?”

“M-May I suck you, Cas? Please?”

Cas kneaded Dean’s scalp with their fingertips with one hand, causing Dean’s eyes to roll back into his skull, while the other released Dean’s wrist and tugged down the front of their boxers. The rush of cool air over Cas’s pulsing flesh made their skin sing, “Alright, love. You may.”

Dean snapped to attention and lunged forward. His searing mouth clamped onto Cas and the moan he let out shivered through to their core. Cas’s knees wobbled and elastic snapped up under Dean’s chin when they had to quickly grip onto Dean’s shoulder to hold themself steady. Beads of sweat dripped down Cas’s temples and a new wet spot formed along the valley of their back, matching the two dots on their chest.

“ _Ohhh_ , perfect... _yes_ ” Cas rumbled, biting their cheek when a much-too-loud moan threatened to push past their lips, “Feels so amazing... _Dean…_ ”

It’d been so long since Dean had taken them apart like this, coaxing chills and little whines out of them with each glorious swipe. Cas knew they weren't going to last long--especially when Dean’s tongue was doing _that_ thing. Oh, that little zig-zagging thing would surely give Cas a heart attack someday. Cas thrusted harder against his huband’s bumpy, squirming tongue and plump, dripping lips. Dean’s hands were gripped around his spouse’s thighs, fingers playing with the hem of the boxers. 

“ _Fuck_ \--taste so good, Cas…” Dean groaned before diving right back in with an enthusiasm that had Cas squeezing their eyes so hard to keep quiet that tears dripped from the corners.

“Dean, _unnnhhh_...sweetheart,” Cas’s shaky fingers wound even tighter in Dean’s bedhead, “Such a good boy for me--are you going make me come, love?”

Dean’s tongue pushed impossibly deeper and his responding moan buzzed straight to Cas’s overwhelmed nerves. Cas nearly screamed as their blood-heavy and throbbing sex started to clench in rhythmic beats against Dean’s heavenly mouth. On instinct, Cas’s hand pulled their husband even closer to them as hot jolts of electricity shot out to all their limbs. Dean sucked and hummed and lapped, face staying buried until Cas’s hips started to stutter.

“ _DeanDeanDean_ ,” Cas whined when it felt like Dean had lapped all the way down to raw nerves. Dean chuckled and pulled back, adoring gaze turning up to his spouse.

Cas almost felt themself plumpening back up at the obscene sight Dean made: dark, dilated eyes glimmering in the low light, slightly-parted swollen lips, and chin shiny and slick.

“Did I do good, Cas?” Dean beamed, and pulled Cas’s boxers back up around their waist. He rested back on his heels, tracing his thumbs over their bare knees. He was so earnest and something fuzzy squeezed in Cas’s chest.

“You did beautifully, Dean,” Cas smiled. They leaned in to kiss their husband’s forehead and leave a trail of kisses over the freckles on the ridge of his cheeks. Between smooches they said, “Perfect...just as I remembered…” When Cas drew back, Dean’s eyes remained fluttered shut as he basked in the praise. Cas grabbed the dishcloth off to their side, running it under the warm water and wringing it out before drawing it to Dean’s face. With gentle strokes, Cas wiped off Dean’s dripping chin, placing a kiss on the freshly-cleaned stubble there. Dean’s eyes didn’t open until he heard Cas set the cloth back over the faucet where it made its home.

“Missed you, Cas,” Dean smiled. Cas scritched Dean’s scalp again and he hummed.

“I missed you as well, love,” they said, returning his smile, “Come on, lemme help you up.”

Dean took Cas’s pre-offered forearms and hauled himself up onto slightly wobbly legs. Cas kicked the pillow safely to the side--they’d pick it up later. Dean chuckled as he steadied himself against the counter behind his spouse, bracketing Cas with thick arms. Their chest smushed comfortably against Dean. Cas kissed and nibbled at Dean’s rosie lips as soon as they were eye level again, hands wandering down to wrap around a slim waist. Their husband was rock hard where his clothed cock rested in the valley of Cas’s hip. Cas hummed at the edge of his jaw and silently smushed their bodies even closer together. Dean groaned at the new pressure.

“God, Cas. Don’t think I can wait another month to do that,” Dean sighed, bringing his arms up to wrap around Cas’s shoulders, “Can’t believe we lasted--what was it? _Thirty-three days_?”

“Mmm, indeed,” Cas huffed into the crook of Dean’s neck where their lips dotted the sensitive skin there. Dean’s head tilted to the side, granting Cas better access.  
“Maybe w-we...should...” Dean started. Cas didn’t have to see their husband’s expression to picture the furrowed brow and closed eyes, “We, uh--fuck, I can’t keep a damn thought in my head when you do that, buddy.”

Cas chuckled and gave Dean’s stubble one last smooch before drawing back to give the poor man’s senses a break. He smirked at the new dark flush creeping up to Dean’s cheeks.

“You were saying?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Dean licked his lips, “What if we called Sammy or-or Charlie and Gilda and they watched the twins for a few hours one weekend? Give us some grown-up time…?” Cas’s knee-jerk reaction was to put their foot down. Something nervous and primal in the pit of their stomach rebelled at the idea of letting their babies out of crying range. Cas’s fingers fiddled with the waistband of the hot dog pants, “You hate that idea, don’t you?”

Dean’s lips curled in a smile that didn’t match the disappointed tinge in his eyes. Cas shook their head and put their hand at their husband’s cheek.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Cas said firmly, “I might feel...anxious about being apart from the twins but, you’re absolutely right, we need time for ourselves. Sam, Charlie, and Gilda are all safe, capable, trustworthy adults. It’ll be okay. We’ll have the baby bag fully packed and I can have a few bottles filled before they leave. And Sam has been hinting at wanting ‘uncle time’ with the twins...this is a good idea, Dean. I just need to rip off the proverbial Band-Aid.”

“Yeah?” Dean beamed this time, leaning in to nuzzle at his spouse’s cheek, “You’d really be okay with that?”

Cas smiled at the sheer _giddiness_ that was barely contained in the man’s voice.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas inched back to the crook of Dean’s neck, their husband sighing when the kisses resumed, “It feels like it’s been even longer since I’ve been able to take care of you... _properly_. I would very much like to hear you scream for me again.”

A groan crackled in Dean’s throat and his hips pushed back into theirs. His hardness had flagged somewhat but gave an eager twitch between them.

“ _God_ ...yes please, Cas” Dean whispered, “Been a _month_ since you fucked me…”

Cas’s hands rounded over the globes of Dean’s ass and encouraged his hips to start rutting--though their knees were starting to get sore.

“Mmm,” Cas hummed, “Much too long, indeed. Is that what you’d like, sweetheart? Would you like me to get out the strap-on and bend you over the bathroom counter, huh? Make you watch yourself get fucked like our first Christmas in this apartment. Does that sound good, Dean?”

Dean’s arms tightened around their shoulders as he nodded frantically. His fingers threaded in Cas’s hair and pushed their nipping mouth in even closer. Cas could feel the wet patch soaking through cartoon hot dogs. 

“Yes...Cas, please… _ooooh_ , and could you use the purple one with the ribbing?” Dean groaned, dropping his head to Cas’s shoulder. 

Cas chuckled, “I’ll give it to you anyway you’d like.”

“Always do, sunshine,” Cas felt Dean grin against them, dropping a kiss to their shoulder.

Cas’s feet were starting to twinge, though, and they grimaced slightly, hands unwinding to sit on Dean’s hips. Cas pulled back and kissed Dean’s slightly parted lips, “I gotta sit down, love. C’mere.”

Cas pushed away from the counter and walked backwards toward the kitchen chairs, guiding Dean along with firm hands and soothing thumb strokes. With a floaty sigh, Cas sat down onto one of the wooden chairs, pulling Dean to stand in the ‘V’ of their knees. Relief coursed through their leg muscles. 

Dean laughed above them, hand pushing back sweaty strands from Cas’s forehead. Cas shot him a glare but that only made Dean’s smile grow.

“How come _I_ didn’t get a chair?” he teased with a quirked eyebrow.

Cas huffed, “When you carry around two beings the size of watermelons for nine months and then push them through an opening that’s smaller than your fist...then you get a chair, Dean. Now come here and let me reciprocate already.”

Dean’s laughter crumbled into breathy gasps when Cas leaned in to trail a line of kisses over the hard-on tenting soft cotton. Their kisses dissolved into wet, sloppy mouthing that had Dean trembling under Cas’s palms.

“ _Caasss…_ ” Dean whimpered, hands scrambling between Cas’s shoulders and their hair.

“Hands at your side, sweetheart,” their husband’s arms snapped down at the command, “There you go. Good boy. Now, keep your hips still.”

Dean nodded, biting his lip and staring down at Cas with pleading eyes. Cas took mercy on their husband, undoing the loose ties of the pajamas and hooking their fingers in the waistband. Keeping his eyes, they tugged the fabric down at a teasing pace to reveal Dean’s flushed cock to the air. The tip glistened as pre-come dripped down the sides. Dean’s hands fidgeted and pulled at the scrunched-up fabric at his hips until Cas weaved both their fingers together. They squeezed their husband’s hands and Dean squeezed back.

Cas let their hot breath glide over hot scarlet skin, smirking when it twitched. They could see Dean start to open his mouth in a plea, but Cas cut him off by trailing the wide, flat expanse of their tongue up the underside’s pulsing vein. Dean gasped sharply, palms growing sweaty against Cas’s.

His gasping only turned choked when Cas swirled their tongue over Dean’s spongy head, lapping up every drop that dribbled out of the man. 

“Oh God… _Cassss_ …” Dean whined, hips shaking with the effort of not thrusting forward, “Need m-more, baby...”

“Doing so good for me, sweetheart,” Cas cooed between darting swipes of tongue, “Took such good care of me, now I’ll take such good care of you--”

In a quick, swooping motion, Cas dropped the tight cavern of their mouth almost all the way to the hilt of Dean’s cock. One of Dean’s hands tore out of Cas’s to muffle a scream that was barely caught. Cas chuckled as they began to slowly bob their head, taking a little more with each go. Dean’s thighs quivered at the vibrations. 

Once Cas had worked all the way down so that their nose nestled in coarse, tightly-trimmed hair, they hollowed their cheeks and abandoned all patience. Dean could only cry out into his hand at Cas’s new lightning pace and grip their spouse’s hand like a vice. 

Dean whimpered between muffled cries, “Ca-as--not gonna make-- _baby, ‘m gonna_ \--”

His hips began to stutter and Cas pulled back until everything but the velvety tip was left wet in the cool air. Dean whined as Cas’s mouth sucked at the throbbing head in earnest, digging the sharp tip of their tongue into the slit.

“Ca-- _ohhhhhh…_ ” Dean gasped, dark blonde lashes squeezing shut as his jaw dropped open.

His cock pulsed between their swollen lips as Cas suckled him through his orgasm. With practiced ease, Cas swallowed down the thick spurts of fluid that filled their mouth. Their husband’s hips twitched away when the sensations became too much, and Cas let the softening cock flop back to his thigh. Gingerly, they tucked Dean back into his goofy pajamas. Cas skimmed kisses over Dean’s quivering abdomen, hands finding their way back up to rest on the warm curve of Dean’s hip bones. Dean’s mouth clicked around another wet gasp, eyes sleepily sliding open to meet Cas’s.

“Hello, beautiful,” Cas murmured around a wet smooch placed just below their husband’s belly button, “Do you feel better? You came a lot for me, didn’t you.”

A more shy flush bloomed on Dean’s cheeks this time and his lips kicked up at the corners as his eyes fell to the linoleum.

“Heh,” his fingers went to thread through the short hairs at the base of Cas’s skull, “Lot better, yeah.”

“Good, baby. I feel better, too.”

Cas dropped another smattering of kisses to the perfect, soft expanse of Dean’s belly before using their grip on Dean’s waist to stand back up. Dean held their elbows steady as they did, pulling Cas’s tired weight into his chest and wrapping arms around their ribs. Cas’s hands rested lazily on Dean’s pecs, fingers tracing over a skillfully-done tattoo. 

“Mmm, love ya, Cas,” Dean hummed, dipping down to press gentle kisses and kitten licks against his spouse’s lips. Cas loved when they could feel Dean’s smile, “Fuck, it should not be so _hot_ when you taste like me…”

“I love you, too, Dean,” Cas returned the kiss in equal force before drawing back enough to look into beautifully sated green eyes, “And as much as I enjoy you tasting like me as well...perhaps we should brush our teeth before we go back to bed and kiss our newborn children.”

Dean threw his head back in a rolling giggle that rumbled against Cas’s chest. Their stomach fluttered at the sound they’d grown so familiar with.

“You got me there, buddy,” he chuckled, dropping a chaste peck to Cas’s forehead before pulling away. He took Cas’s hand, thumb absently smoothing over the grey metal of Cas’s wedding band, “How about we brush our teeth and hit the hay, huh? ‘Cause--I’m gonna be honest--I haven’t come that hard in a long-ass time and my brain’s already starting to shut down.”

“That sounds like a very do-able plan.”

Dean grabbed the baby monitor from the counter and dragged Cas down the hallway to the bathroom across the hall instead of the master bath so the lights wouldn’t bother the babies. Shoulders bumping, Dean and Cas brushed their teeth together. Dean grinned and hip-checked Cas and Cas’s glare dissolved into laughter which only seemed to encourage Dean further. Cas spit first, rinsing and glancing in the mirror at the sunny grin that played on Dean’s lips. And, though Dean quirked a surprised brow, Cas found themself wrapping their arms around Dean’s ribs and hugging the man tightly when it was Dean’s turn to use the sink. Ever since the second trimester, Cas always got more cuddly than usual after Dean and they were intimate and it looked as if that little perk had made a home for itself in Cas’s heart.

After washing their hands and switching off the bathroom light, Cas and Dean made their way back to the dark of the bedroom--only the blue-ish glow of moonlight to keep them from tripping over the dirty clothes littering the floor. With both their arms woven around the other’s waist, they sidled up to the twins’ bassinets. Both stooped slightly over to better see the graceful details of the twins’ faces. 

“God, how did we make these?” Dean whispered. His thumb lightly traced the delicate shell of his baby girl’s ear, “They’re so... _perfect_.”

Cas rubbed their son’s little neck fold that pudged in his sleep, “I think we’ll spend the rest of our lives asking that very question, Dean.”

They stood there a moment longer, basking in the peace of the night before taking turns to kiss each child’s cheek or forehead to minimal snuffling, then turned around to climb back into bed.

Cas threw off their damp t-shirt and sprawled on their side, facing the bassinets containing the greatest thing to ever come from the profound bond they shared with Dean Winchester. Behind them, the man himself curled around Cas. Their knees fit together like puzzle pieces and their arms like braided daisies. Cas felt familiar lips kiss their temple, then their ear before their eyes slid shut and Dean’s breath on their neck was all they could feel.

_**\- Fin -** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Since I am starting a new mini series thing with this fic and "Crop Tops & Applesauce" (so far) I'd love to hear any prompts/things you'd maybe like to see in the future! I can't promise I'll be able to write everything but I'm super curious if anyone has any requests in the realm of the series description!  
> I hope you enjoyed!! Thank you again <3


End file.
